Live, Laugh, Love
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Three one-shots about my favorite pairings. Rating may go up with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be three one-shots on the subject of Live, Laugh, Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be three one-shots on the subject of Live, Laugh, Love. Live is going to be Jibbs, Laugh is going to Tiva, and Love is going to be McAbby. Sorry if these totally suck but I came up with this idea as I was going to sleep last night and god knows what goes through your mind before you fall asleep! These are going to be really short as well.

**DISCLAIMER: not mine. Only six more days and some odd hours until the premiere!! (Pee's pants in excitement!!)**

Live

It was Saturday. No one was supposed to be here. Gibbs had come in only because he had forgotten a file, but he sensed that _she _was still in her office. Mainly because he could still see her light from the squad room. He sighed as he climbed the stairs, that woman was going to work herself to death. He smoothed his shirt before bursting through the door.

LIVELIVELIVELIVELIVELIVELIVELIVELIVELIVE

Jenny sighed as she opened another file. She had nothing to do at home, no one waiting for her, and that was how she ended up her, in her office, on a Saturday night. _God, I have no life. _She dropped her glasses on her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed the file and was reaching for another one when the door got thrown open so hard it nearly came off its hinges. She jumped so high her knees hit the bottom of her desk.

"Damn it, Jethro!"

He didn't respond, he just slipped silently around the side of her desk and placed one arm under her legs, which wasn't an easy task, and the other around her shoulders. He sucked in a deep breath as he hauled her up out of her chair and through the door.

"Jethro, what the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down!"

She kicked her legs, but it didn't do much good. She kept grumbling as he carried her into the elevator and then into his car. She sunk down into the passenger's seat and yanked the seatbelt into place. He didn't say a word as he drove off the base and onto the interstate. She silently looked out the window, occasionally throwing a grumble in his direction. She tightly shut her eyes and rested her forehead against the window. She let her mind go blank but as soon as the car shut off, her anger came flooding back. Gibbs came around her side and pulled her out of the car. She was glad there was no one around, the last thing she needed was for someone to think that the Director of NCIS had been kidnapped. She looked around at the buildings; then she turned to where Gibbs was leading her, towards the ocean. She figured he would probably stop and make her sit and watch the sunset or something but he kept tugging her towards the choppy water that was coming in harsh waves.

"Jethro? Jethro, you can stop now. Agent Gibbs stop pulling me now."

At this Gibbs smirked and scooped her up again in his arms.

"You know that's not what I meant Jethro." But still, she couldn't stop the smile from turning the corners of her lips faintly upward.

Before she realized what had happened, Gibbs had carried her into the water, the waves crashing up against them. She tilted her head to glare at him. He was smirking.

"Jethro. Please. Just take me home. I'm tired."

With that he let his hands uncurl from around her and she landed with a plop in the knee-deep water.

"Jethro!" She coughed as she struggled to stand up but a wave knocked her down again. As she tried to stand again, another wave knocked into her legs but this time, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her close.

"Would you mind telling me what that was?"

He tipped her head upwards and whispered, "Sometimes you just need to live a little, Jen."

With that, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Jenny wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss as another wave knocked them both over. They both surfaced, still kissing.

"Jethro, sometimes you talk to much."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N This is Laugh, and it is Tivalicious! Hope you like it, R and R!**_

_**I still don't own them and it is frustrating me a tiny bit.**_

Laugh

Tony burst into laughter for the umpteenth time that day and Ziva slammed her pen down on her desk. They were the only ones in the squad room, because today, they were the last ones done doing paperwork. No wonder why, Tony was sitting at his desk laughing at something on his computer.

"Do you ever want to leave, Tony?"

He didn't answer; he just started laughing all over again.

"What are you doing?"

"Fan fiction."

"What?"

"I'm reading this thing called fan fiction, and it is hilarious!"

"What is fan fiction?"

"It's what fans write about movies, TV shows, books, and stuff if they don't like the way it's going."

"Oh, sounds boring."

"God, read this!"

"What is it about?"

"_Law and Order CI_, they want Goren and Eames to get together!"

"Who?"

"Have you never watched _Law and Order_?"

"No I have not."

"You are an embarrassment to this country, Zee-Vah!"

"I am not from this country, Tony."

"So? You live here!"

"On temporary loan, DiNozzo, now keep working."

"Gee, what crawled up our assassin's butt and died?"

"You want a paper clip shoved up your ass, Tony?"

Tony grimaced as he exited the window on his computer and continued working on his paperwork.

THREE HOURS LATER

"How do Gibbs and Mcgee get their work done so fast?" Ziva threw her pen across the room and it stuck into the wall above Tony's head.

"Maybe it is because they do not whine the whole time."

"Then how come you aren't done yet?"

"I have to throw things at my partner."

"That's real mature, Ziva."

Ziva yanked a desk drawer open and pulled her gun out of it and started loading it.

"Ziva! What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting rid of my problem."

"That was a pretty effective way to make you not kill me, right?"

Tony and Ziva were in one of the stalls of the men's bathroom, naked.

"Maybe a more comfortable place next time, yes?"

"Why ruin all the fun?"

"We have paperwork, Tony."

"_You _have paperwork, I have fan fiction."

_**That was really, extremely short because I have slight writers block and I am driving myself insane!**_


	3. Love

_**Everyone really wanted this McAbby piece so I hope it doesn't disappoint! This has spoilers for every episode bad things happen to Abby, which seems to be like, every other episode! I don't own them and I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story! Review!**_

Abby pushed herself off her couch and headed towards the door. She swung it open and came face-to-face with Timothy McGee.

"Hey, Timmy!" McGee noticed she lacked her usual cheery tone. He stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?"McGee asked as he followed Abby into her kitchen. She stopped walking and leaned against her counter, when she turned back around, she was crying.

"It's been four years, McGee." Abby said quietly. McGee knew what she was talking about, Kate. It had been four years since Kate had died.

McGee didn't say anything back; he just led Abby to her couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"McGee, every year I think what if Ziva, Tony, you, or Gibbs dies like she did. Then Jenny did die, and she had no one that loved her. Kate didn't have anyone either." Abby was crying openly now.

"Abby, Gibbs loved Jenny more than anything." McGee said gently.

"She didn't know that McGee! She thought he moved on! And what about Kate? She had no one. No one, McGee, she was alone!"

"Kate had a family, they loved her. Everyone here loved her like a sister; she had anyone she could really ever want."

"Except she didn't have a boyfriend, a husband, or even a significant other!"

"I know, Abby. No one could have prevented Kate's death."

"I know Timmy, but what about Ziva or Tony? What if they die!? I couldn't live with myself if they died."

"Tony is too cocky to die, Abs. He has already had the plague so I don't think anything can kill him. Ziva would kill anyone or anything that tried to kill her, I mean come on Abby, she was in Mossad."

"What if I died?" Abby asked quietly.

"Abs, don't think like that." McGee kissed her forehead.

"McGee I have almost died so many times it's like a part of my routine now!"

"Exactly, you've almost died so many times you won't now! And you have one thing that Jenny and Kate didn't have when they died."

Abby lifted her head off of his chest and stared at him, "What's that McGee?"

"Somebody who loves you in a way that isn't like a sister."

Abby smiled through her tears as she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"The same goes for if you ever died, Tiny Tim."

"Are you implying something about the size of my-" Abby cut McGee off with another kiss.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short, I just couldn't figure out how to make it longer and still like it!**_


End file.
